


Рыжая

by jamie_lee



Category: Grimm (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-21
Updated: 2012-01-21
Packaged: 2017-10-29 21:58:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/324608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jamie_lee/pseuds/jamie_lee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>для Тё</p>
    </blockquote>





	Рыжая

**Author's Note:**

> для Тё

Рыжая совсем бестолковая – дверь открывает по первому стуку, не спрашивает даже, кто стоит на пороге. Жалобно звенит маленький, словно в лавке с сувенирами, колокольчик.

\- Господи, - говорит рыжая, прижимая ладонь ко рту. Глаза у нее расширяются в непритворном беспокойстве, и она смотрит на глубокую кривую царапину на плече Анжелины. – Что с вами произошло?

От рыжей несет Гриммом – не так сильно, как если бы он обновлял запах на своей женщине (если бы он был нормальным охотником, если бы он был альфой). На рыжей только след его, как на напарнике Гримма, или как на Монро.

При мысли о Монро Анжелина опять испытывает холодную ярость – бросил ее, обменял на роль послушной собаки. Раньше бы горло ей выдрал, если бы она только пошутила об этом, а теперь готов спать у дверей проклятого Гримма, охраняя его покой.

На рыжей толстовка, застегнутая до самого горла, и черные домашние штаны. Она уже протягивает руки к плечу Анжелины, но останавливается, застигнутая врасплох предупредительным рычанием.

Даже раненая, Анжелина сильнее ее в несколько раз. Она на кусочки может порвать рыжую, если захочет, порвать и съесть.

Но это скучно. Она привыкла играть даже с едой, прежде чем приступить к обеду, а с маленькой сучкой Гримма и подавно стоит позабавиться.

Анжелина толкает рыжую внутрь (на столике фотография Гримма, и после она обязательно разобьет ее вдребезги), захлопывает за собой дверь. Рыжая успевает даже рвануть в сторону кухни, пока Анжелина не видит, но она догоняет ее, хватает за волосы (мягкие какие, не чета ее жесткой шерсти) и наматывает на кулак. Рыжая коротко взвизгивает и замолкает, только глаза сверкают испуганно.

\- Пожалуйста, - говорит рыжая, и голос ее подрагивает. – Пожалуйста, берите, что хотите, только не делайте мне больно.

\- Но ведь я пришла именно за этим, - Анжелина почти мурлычет, нагибается ниже, утыкается носом в шею, прикрытую воротом толстовки. От рыжей пахнет почти животным ужасом, и сердце стучит в груди громко-громко, как бьющаяся в клетке птица. Анжелина ловила так много птиц, прежде чем съесть их. – Ты такая вкусная.

Рыжая шепчет что-то бессвязное. Молится, понимает Анжелина вдруг, и ей хочется расхохотаться. Маленькая глупая девочка.

Когда она рвет молнию толстовки вниз, рыжая низко воет, и принимается драться так отчаянно, что запах страха перемешивается решимостью, и ее хочется пить, пить глотками, как кровь из разорванной шеи.

Из чужой шеи, не этой.

Она стаскивает толстовку вниз, вниз, на руки, сковывая движения, и рыжая поймана в ловушку, точно в силки, рвется наружу. Сильная, пусть и бестолковая. Гримм бы себе другую и не выбрал.

На ней алая майка, такая яркая, что Анжелина зажмуривается, закрывает глаза. Ей хочется разорвать рыжую на куски, а вместо этого она сдирает с нее раздражающую тряпку, сдирает когтями, задевая нежную кожу на животе, выбрасывает куда-то позади, не оглядываясь. Ссадина на плече (не такая уж и маленькая на самом деле) начинает пульсировать с такой силой, словно она сейчас не рыжую расцарапала, а себя саму.

\- Я пришла, чтобы сделать тебе больная, глупая ты сучка, - Анжелина не знает, отчего получается так мягко, нежно почти. – Тебе и твоему выблядку-жениху.

\- Мы с Ником больше не вместе, - рыжая говорит тихо, успокаивающе. Так говорят с психами, готовыми спрыгнуть с моста, Анжелина уверена в этом. – Если ты сделаешь мне больно, Нику будет плевать.

Она врет, и обе они знают об этом. Анжелина еще раз втягивает одурманивающий запах ее кожи – пахнет лучшей добычей на свете, пахнет луной, под которой она бежала во время первой своей охоты. Пахнет дикими травами, в которых она так любит лежать по ночам.

Рыжая вздрагивает вся, когда та кусает ее за плечо, напрягается, как струна на гитаре. Тронь и лопнет, испортишь ведь, сломаешь.

\- Ры-ы-ыжая, - тянет Анжелина, прочерчивая языком дорожку к ключице, и вниз, вниз, меж небольшими острыми грудьми. – А твой детектив умел вот так?

Она прикусывает мягкий сосок зубами, очерчивает контур языком, чувствуя, как твой твердеет от ее касаний, и хмыкает довольно. Рыжая охает, толкается незаметно бедрами вперед и застывает на месте, не в силах понять, что происходит.

Ее растерянность витает в воздухе запахом осеннего дождя, и Анжелина смеется довольно, мнет ее грудь в руках, вылизывает, прикусывает, посасывает, словно щенок, ждущий молока. Рыжая только для нее сегодня, только для нее.

\- Рыжая, - мурлычет Анжелина, вылизывая длинным языком мочку ее уха, и движения ее так медленны, так похабны, что нельзя понять их неправильно. – Ты так для него дрожала, а?..

Она трет ее между ног, трет так сильно, что ткань наверняка впивается в нежную кожу, и рыжая в ее руках похожа на масло, течет, течет сквозь пальцы. И тяжелый масляный запах желания (точно свежая кровь кролика), и острый тонкий запах стыда (первый промах и разочарованный взгляд отца).

Рыжая скулит, скулит, насаживается на ее руку, и тянется вперед в слепой нужде, и целует так сладко, что в висках шумит. Она как яд, как ягоды, растущие у реки, от который живот болит после, но которые лучше любого деликатеса.

\- Я Джульетта, - шепчет она, и Анжелина не может оторвать взгляда от ее набухших покрасневших губ. – Я Джульетта, и ты сама рыжая.

Они оказываются на полу. Анжелина шипит от боли в плече, рыжая Джульетта вскрикивает, когда приземляется на вывернутые запястья, и ей приходится тратить драгоценные секунды, чтобы освободить ее.

Анжелину ведет от запаха, ведет так сильно, что она кусает Джульетту за живот – раз, другой, третий. Не выпускает клыков, лишь заставляя извиваться под ее руками еще сильнее.

Еще сильнее.

Она рвет дурацкие черные штаны, когда стаскивает их, разводит бедра рыжей в стороны (та отчаянно вдруг сопротивляется, хватает Анжелину за волосы) и прижимается ртом. И Джульетта под ней прогибается, прогибается, тянет за пряди сильнее, только уже вниз. Она раскрывается под ней отчаянно, и Анжелина лижет, лижет, пьет ее соки, и язык ее длиннее, чем человеческий, гораздо длиннее.

Джульетта мечется под ней, всхлипывает так громко, словно плачет, и ее бедра мелко дрожат под пальцами Анжелины. Кажется, она ее царапает даже, но Джульетта не замечает этого.

Она просит – еще, еще, пожалуйста, Господи, еще.

Она скулит, словно сучка в течке, и Анжелина тонет в запахе, и все никак не может остановиться, даже после того, как Джульетта под ней содрогается, стонет так низко, что и слышно не должно быть.

Рыжая вся в синяках и укусах – бедра изнутри, живот, грудь и шея. Смотрит на нее огромными глазами, и снова прижимается губами к губам, такой бесполезный (нежный) человеческий жест.

Обнимает неловко Анжелину за шею, когда та берет ее руку, направляет, показывает, как следует двигать пальцами. Рыжая старается, взгляда не отводит, и Анжелина не помнит точно, за что хотела разорвать ей глотку, да и хотела ли.

Ровно остриженный ноготки царапают клитор, и этого почти достаточно, и Анжелина бездумно подставляет шею, как велит инстинкт, и не успевает испугаться даже себе. Зубы Джульетты сжимаются на ее коже так деликатно, что боли и нет никакой, и Анжелина сжимает ее ладонь бедрами, кончая.

\- Джу-у-ульетта, - рычит она, и рыжая улыбается – она просто чувствует это – и кусает еще раз, чуть сильнее. – Джульетта.

\- А я твоего имени не знаю, - мягко говорит рыжая пять минут спустя. Она накладывает аккуратные ровные стежки на рану Анжелины, и осторожно промокает края каким-то вонючим раствором. – Ты извини, я только животных штопала раньше.

\- Ты бестолковая, - неожиданно для самой себя заявляет Анжелина. Она сердится на рыжую. – Дверь открываешь первым встречным. Неужто спросить язык отвалиться?

Джульетта прикусывает нижнюю губу, словно боится рассмеяться. На ней только толстовка прикрывающая ягодицы до середины. Да и замок сломан, потому голая грудь все время видна в вырезе, синяки наливаются красным.

\- Вот и Ник так говорит, - она замолкает, потому что Анжелина опять угрожающе рычит. – Не злись.

Про Гримма говорить совсем не хочется. Она обнимает Джульетту за талию – та застывает на месте, но уже не в испуге (от нее пахнет только какой-то щенячей нежностью) и прячет лицо у нее на груди. А рыжая медленно гладит ее по волосам.

\- Я Анжелина, - когда она представляется, рука Джульетты на мгновение вздрагивает от волнения (удовольствие в исполнении рыжей – шепот ночи). – В следующий раз будешь кричать только мое имя.

От рыжей пахнет лесом, от рыжей пахнет бурей, от рыжей пахнет Анжелиной.


End file.
